The Shadows Within
by Siegrain00
Summary: Sometime after the events in Crocus, Rogue Cheney has begun to have strange nightmares of his future and what type of person he will become. How will this affect him, what is causing these nightmares, and what will be his saving grace?
1. Nightmares

-scene takes place in Crocus-

Revire: Summoning us dragons...you're attempting to become king of the world...  
This is all a part of your plan...

Future Rogue: I killed Sting to attain this power...the power over both light and shadow...

Rogue: That isn't me...  
*is shielding his ears*

Revire: Admit it...your heart is stained with evil...

Rogue: My heart is not stained by evil!

Future Rogue: I will rule over this world, by using the magic I obtained from despair...

Rogue: This is not me...

Shadow: Oh but it is truly you, it's what you're incredibly capable of...  
*is staring at him right in the face*  
All of this is still waiting for you, even though that future may not exist now...  
You're still capable of becoming that type of person...

Rogue: No!  
*strikes his shadow at the other shadow*

-scene shows Rogue sitting up in his bed reaching his hand out-

Rogue: (What...it was just a dream...?)  
*sees his hand in front of him*

Frosh: *wakes up and yawns*  
Rogue...is something the matter?  
*rubs his eye*

Rogue: No Frosch, it's only morning.  
The sunlight peered through the windows and woke me up, that's all.

Frosch: Oh ok.

Rogue: *looks at Frosch*  
Go ahead and clean yourself up Frosch, we're going to leave for the guild soon.

Frosch: Yes Rogue!  
*runs along and gets himself ready*

Rogue: *puts his hand on his face*  
(Another dream like that, just when will they stop?)

-scene takes place inside the Sabertooth guild-

Rogue: You're going off on another date again?

Sting: Yep! I think I totally hit it off with this Millianna girl.  
I mean she seems to really dig me, and she gets along with Lector really well!

Rogue: You're really planning to go out with someone you met from the games?

Sting: Yep even though her ocessesion with cats is a bit unhealthy, I really feel some kind of connection between us.  
*looks at Lector and puts his hand out*  
I really have to thank you Lector! Without you, I never would have met her!

Lector: *high fives Sting*  
It's no problem at all Sting-kun!  
However since Sting-kun's such a cool guy, I think you could get any girl if you wanted!

Sting: Haha, I think i'll try to focus on this girl right now Lector.

Rogue: Really now Sting, if you focus on girls too much you'll end up out of jewel.  
*takes a drink of his green tea*  
And I don't need you borrowing any of my money anytime soon.

Sting: *puts his arm around Rogue's shoulder*  
Oh come on now Rogue, there's no need for you to be jealous of me.  
I'm sure there's a girl out there somewhere for you.

Lector: It's definitely not good for Rogue to be jealous of Sting-kun,  
Especially since we don't need any tension between the twin dragons.

Rogue: I'm not jealous you you Sting, I'm just being logical.

Sting: Logical or not, you still need to try and find yourself a lady.  
I mean I just can't let you sit around and be alone for the rest of your life.

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Rogue: You're not helping Frosch...

Sting: *stands up*  
Tell you what, i'll see if my lady can hook you up with one of her friends.  
Trust me, you'll thank me for this later...  
*turns around and heads for the exit*  
Let's go Lector!

Lector: I'm right behind you Sting-kun!  
*jumps off and follows Sting*

Rogue: That idiot Sting, what good would dating do for me?  
*looks at Frosch* What's with that expression?

Frosh: *has a concerned face on*  
Fro thinks Rogue should find another friend, another friend to add to our group.

Rogue: There's no real need for me to do that Frosch...  
*stands up from his seat*  
I'm a wizard, not a gentleman...  
*walks away*

-scene has Rogue having another nightmare-

Rogue: Wha...what is this place...?  
*looks around a desolate wasteland*  
What exactly happened here?

Dragon: *flies down in front of Rogue*  
Lord Rogue, another land has been conquered.

Rogue: Land...conquered...?

Dragon: There was a human being terribly foolish, and payed for it in the end.  
*lays the corpse down in front of Rogue*

Rogue: (Wha...!)

Dragon: *has Sting's corpse in front of him*  
The fool thought he could defeat a dragon, even with dragon slayer magic he still died the most guesome death...  
I hope this pleases you Lord Rogue...

Rogue: *wakes up* No!  
*looks around and notices it's morning*  
(Damn it, another nightmare...)

Sting: *opens Rogue's door*  
Hey, will you keep it quiet! I really need to focus on my image!

Rogue: Sting, why are you up so early?

Frosch: *wakes up and rubs his eye*  
Rogue...what's going on...?

Sting: I've got a lunch date today, she couldn't wait to see me again!  
*turns around but looks back at Rogue*  
Oh yeah, I managed to get her to hook you up with one of her friends.  
So we're going to go on a double date!

Rogue: Wha-Sting you asshole, I told you I didn't...

Sting: Get yourself ready now bro, you're really going to owe me for this!  
*goes off to his place*

Rogue: *lies back down on his pillow*  
(Damn it, as if I had enough problems...)


	2. Haunting

-scene takes place outside a restaurant-

Sting: Are you sure you want to be dressing like that Rogue?  
I mean first impressions are a really important thing...

Rogue: *is just wearing a black shirt and jeans*  
I told you already Sting, I don't need any dating right now.  
You're lucky i'm only coming along because I just want to help you.

Sting: Well alright if you say so, but please try to get along with her friend...  
*goes on inside first*

Rogue: Not interested...  
*follows Sting inside*

Millianna: Sting-chan! We're over here!  
*is waving at their table*

Sting: *waves back at her*  
Now let's see...who did she bring with her...?  
*looks at the person next to her and turns stone cold*  
Oh crap...

Rogue: What? What's with that ridiculous expression of yours?  
*looks and sees Kagura Mikazuchi next to Milliana*

Kagura: *has her eyes open and give a cold stare at the two dragon slayers*

Sting: *panicly goes and whispers in Rogue's ear*  
I'm sorry man, I never thought she'd bring a cold case like her...  
I'll pay for any hospital bills later...

Rogue: Give it a rest Sting, you should focus on your date.  
*goes and has the two of them sit on the other bench*

Millianna: Rogue-chan, this is my closest friend Kagura-chan.  
I hope you two get along very nicely!

Rogue: *is sitting with his eyes closed and arms crossed*  
It's nice to meet you.

Kagura: *is sitting across from him doing the same thing*  
Same to you.

Sting: (They're like two peas in a pod...)

-later during the meal-

Sting: ...and then I sent the poor guy flying! He didn't even know what hit him!

Millianna: Whoa, Sting-chan is pretty amazing!

Lector: Well of course! Sting-kun is the strongest wizard in the world!

Millianna: Neko! *grabs and cuddles up Lector*  
Lector-chan's so cute!

Lector: Sting-kun...help me...

Rogue: *is stilling sitting with his eyes closed*

Kagura: *is still doing the same thing*

Sting: *is staring at them awkwardly* Uhhhhh...

Millianna: Wow, don't you they they fit so well together?

Sting: *looks at her with confusion*  
Where exactly do you see that in them Mill-san?  
*looks back at Rogue*  
Anyway, can I borrow your steak knife if you're not using it?

Rogue: Very well then.  
*goes over to hand Sting his steak knife but has a weird vision*  
(Nngh...!)

Shadow: You really should take this opportunity Rogue...  
Just one quick jab to the heart, then quickly get away in your shadow...  
After that no one can stop you...

Rogue: I'm not like you!  
*his hand ends up accidentally slipping and drops the knife leaving a cut on Sting's hand*

Sting: Ow...hey what was that for?  
*holds his hand up*

Milliana: Sting-chan, are you ok?  
*looks at his hand*  
The cut is a little deep, a nerve might have been cut.

Sting: Oh please, what's a cut nerve going to do to me?  
*has a sudden muscle spasm*  
What the, how is that supposed to happen?

Rogue: Tch...  
*clenches his teeth*  
I'm out of here.  
*exits the restaurant*

Kagura: *opens her eyes and watches him leave*

Rogue: Damn it!  
*punches a building wall*  
It's still haunting me while i'm awake?  
Just how long will this depravity last...

Kagura: Hey you.  
*is standing right behind Rogue*  
What was your reason for that sudden outburst, it was strange.

Rogue: *looks back at her*  
I don't have to explain myself to you, you don't know me.  
Also you don't need to concern yourself with me, I'm better off on my own.  
*walks off*

Kagura: (That look in his eyes...)

Rogue: (Will these nightmares ever stop?)  
*looks up at the sky*  
(I really think some isolation would do me best)


	3. Isolation

_Authors Notes:  
__1. If you see these _"[]"_ they are just there to inform the readers what is going on._

_2. For those of you new to the story, I like to write in a manga script format.  
So I don't write my stories like other fanfiction authors and don't plan to change any time soon._

**_Happy Reading! -Sieg_**

-scene takes place in the streets of a village-

Villager: Someone please save me! This Sun Griffon is after me!

*is running for his life with a flaming griffon after him*

Sun Griffon: Ca-caw!  
*swoops in the starts circling around for another attempt*

Villager: Someone! Anyone!  
*trips and falls on his face*

Sun Griffon: Cawwwww!  
*dives in after the villager*

Villager: NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Rogue: Shadow Dragon's Slash...!  
*uses his shadows to slice that griffon in half*  
Are you alright sir?  
*helps the villager up*

Villager: *wipes up his tears*  
Y-yeah, thank you so much for saving me!

Rogue: It's fine, now go and find somewhere to hide  
It isn't safe to be out here for the moment.

Villager: Understood, thank you so much wizard!  
*runs away*

Rogue: Now then, it's about time to clear this place...  
*looks up at all the sun griffons flying above the village*

[_A week has passed since Rogue's incident at the restaurant. In hopes to escape his nightmares, Rogue has taken an S-class mission in order to seperate himself from Sting. Rogue has taken up a mission to rid a village of a monster infestation, however this mission was classified to take one year to complete._]

Frosch: *walks up to Rogue*  
Rogue...are you sure you're not tired?

Rogue: Don't worry Frosch, i'll be fine...  
*has a flashback*

Natsu: [Flashback] Be sure that you protect Frosch no matter what.  
He's your precious friend, and he'll be what seperates you from him...

Rogue: (Yeah...i'll definitely protect Frosch no matter what!)  
Shadow Dragon's Roar!  
*fires his breath of shadows in the sky*

Village Woman: Look! The Sun Griffons are retreating!

Village Boy: Thank you so much Mr. Wizard!

Rogue: Tch...they retreated again...

Frosch: Don't worry Rogue! You'll definitely defeat all of them!

Rogue: *smiles at Frosch*  
Yeah, I definitely will...

-scene takes place later in a bar-

Mayor: Ah! It's such good fortune to us by having you at our aid Rogue-kun!  
We've sadly lost many wizards because of these damned griffons,  
However you're the first wizard to really be a threat to them!  
*takes a swig a beer*

Rogue: *is sitting across from the mayor*  
I really appreciate your compliment sir.

Mayor: Because of your appearance,  
The town of Rae Timia has never felt safer in 10 years!

Rogue: Really? 10 years, how long have these griffons been around?

Mayor: They've actually been around since this town was built,  
So maybe about a thousand years?  
*keeps drinking*

Rogue: You actually didn't think to classify as a longer years quest?

Mayor: We would, but sadly it may just scare some wizards away.  
I mean we've lost so many of them already...  
*finishes his mug of beer*  
Are you sure you don't want a drink?

Rogue: Sorry, I don't drink alcohol that much.

Frosch: Fro doesn't drink either!

Mayor: I see, well that's actually a good thing to hear...  
*places his mug on a waitress' tray*  
By the way, we're having some more mages come here for this quest...  
Would you mind being the one to brief them?

Rogue: Sure, if that's what you want Mr. Mayor.

Mayor: Thank goodness, because after all I drank I don't think I could...  
*hiccups* They'll be here in one hour, meet them at the church...  
*stumbles and hiccups away*

Rogue: So i've become mission leader? This sounds like a pain...

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

-scene takes place in the streets-

Rogue: (Those dreams haven't occured for a couple of days now...  
Perhaps this is the remedy that I required...)

Frosch: Rogue, after this mission can we go on one with Lector again?  
It doesn't feel the same without Lector and Sting here...

Rogue: Don't worry, we'll go on a mission with them when this is over.

Frosch: Yay! Fro is so happy!

Rogue: *walks into the church*  
Now then, let's see who is...  
*sees Kagura immediately as he comes in*  
Hold on a second, you're on this mission too?

Kagura: Oh it's you from the restaurant...  
Were you satisfied running out on your friends that night?

Rogue: Oh please, I know you're intelligent enough to tell that was never a date.  
*looks inside and all around the church*  
Where are all the other mages who took up this job?

Kagura: They all turned tail and left after I told them what this mission was,  
Now it's just you and me on this quest.

Rogue: Very well then, I guess one more wizard is better than none...  
*sits at the steps to the altar*  
This town is constantly overrun by monsters who threaten their very lives.  
Our duty is to try and force them back forever or defeat all of them.

Kagura: I pretty much already knew that when I read the details,  
Try to tell me something I don't know.

Rogue: These monsters have been terrorizing this village for centuries,  
And they have lost many wizards in the process.

Kagura: I see, so all I have to do is exterminate all these Sun Griffons.

Rogue: Yeah, just don't try and die so easily.

Kagura: Hmph, as long as you don't get in my way  
I won't be dying anytime soon.

Frosch: *stares at the both of them in confusion*  
Fro wonders if this is chemistry...

Villager: *runs into the church*  
Help us! The Sun Griffons are back!

Kagura: Perfect timing, it's time I cleaned up your mess...  
*walks out of the building*

Rogue: Just what is this woman's deal...?  
*walks after her*

Frosch: Fro thinks she reminds Fro of Rogue...

Kagura: *is looking up at the monsters flying in the sky*  
So these are your supposed village threats?

Rogue: Yeah, winged beasts that are able to manipulate heat and fire.  
Villagers even said their heat is on par with the sun's heat.

Kagura: Well then, let me show you how to properly do your job...  
*taps Archenemy on the floor and forces a griffon down with gravity magic*

Rogue: *recovers from the shake of the impact*  
I've never seen gravity magic this strong before...  
So this is what Mermaid Heel's strongest mage is capable of?

Kagura: How uninteresting...  
*slices apart the griffon with her sword unsheathed*  
If this is all it takes to defeat these things, they should have made this a C rank.

Rogue: (Wow, she's amazing...)

Kagura: Just how long do you plan on standing there?  
Or do you want me to make you griffon bait?  
*forces more griffons to crash into the ground*

Rogue: *slices one of her griffons in half*  
I won't get shown up by the likes of a Mermaid Heel mage.

Kagura: *walks on ahead*  
Say that all you like, however there's no way to prevent what's already happened.  
*slices up another griffon*

Rogue: *enters Dragonforce*  
Looks like i'll have to enter Dragonforce for this one...

Frosch: *walks out of the church*  
Is this what they call "two peas in a pod"...?

Rogue: Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!  
*beheads a griffon*

Kagura: *slices down two griffons*  
You're getting in my way...

Village Woman: Would you look at that, those two are clearing all the griffons!

Village Man: There may be some hope for us after all!

Kagura: *massacres a flock of griffons*  
Don't you try to get in my way you timid tiger...

Rogue: *slays an array of griffons*  
I could say the same to you little mermaid...

Mayor: *watches a piece of griffon land in front of him*  
(Amazing...with these two, we may have a chance of surviving after all...!)

Shadow: *chuckles* (Very interesting indeed...let's see how this will play out...)


End file.
